


Fate // Will

by Random_Human



Series: In my defence, I was left unsupervised [1]
Category: Loki: Where Mischief Lies, Marvel, Marvel 616
Genre: Character Study, Fix-It, Future Loki/Theo, Gender non-conforming Loki, I'm trying to at least, Spoilers for final chapter of WML
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 06:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20578358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Human/pseuds/Random_Human
Summary: There is always a choice. And Loki had made his, not in that moment, standing before the All Father as he let the choices of that decision fall onto him. No, he had made his choice much earlier.





	Fate // Will

**Author's Note:**

> So I bing read this book yesterday and have fallen in love with this world, I have huge admiration for Lee's work, but this novel has given me so many *ideas* that I just have to write! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this one :)

_There is always a choice._ And Loki had made his, not in that moment, standing before the All Father as he let the consequences of that decision fall onto him, no, he had made his choice much earlier. Earlier, when he made and broke a promise, something he did as oft as changing his appearance, but this time it held much more weight. That look of hurt, disappointed but not surprised, had torn something within him. He had vowed to make his own choices, but in this crucial moment he was playing the role written for him by the so called scholars of years past, of years to come… 

Yes, he could play the villain, the trickster, the schemer. He was definitely self-serving. And what self serving man would pass up a perfectly good offer. He would serve no heart but his own, and his heart was calling him back to that freckled face, that skin dirtied from the London smog and grime, those ruddy curls pushed down harshly by a low cap. 

He could be the witch, and know everything. For even one of the Norns stones could amplify his power tenfold - for a time - and with what he had planned, it wouldn’t even require that. But it was good to know everything, and a good villain always has a backup plan.

It had been as easy as child’ play to pick up an insignificant stone on his way to the palace, to replace it with one of the ones clutched in his palms, to use his power and newfound practice with runes to disguise it as the last ‘missing’ stone.

It would similarly be child’s play to find one of the tears in the Realms, long ignored and slowly forgotten, overlooked by him too, in his past attempt to avoid the backwater realm of Midgard. But that was now precisely where he wanted to go, and with hidden magics buzzing at his finger tips, he bided his time. Bowed his head dutifully in an acceptance of a fate he knew would be his years ago. Or so they thought.

Yes, he could play the prince, play the brother and the son. He could fulfil all their expectations and more, so none would even think to look beyond the easy facade. Or he could play the villain, but in this instance, forge his own path. He could let them think they had one, as he retreated in to darkness of that dank realm. He can ‘fight’ the fate bestowed upon him, seeming to try his best to pull at the chains that bound him to his so called role, even as he forged ahead on his own. 

He had longed for his home, until faced with the sharp realities it held. He realised now that what he longed for was the comfort of a home, and that was something he knew Asgard, with their biased views and petty thoughts, could never provide him. Luckily, he knew just where he could find one.

**Author's Note:**

> I really want to explore this specific idea more, I'll aim to reread the novel soon and update then! Plus, there should be more ideas to come!


End file.
